Chuchotements
by L'Hasardeuse
Summary: Tu détestes les nuits comme celles-ci, longues et silencieuses, quand il n'y a devant toi que du temps... et elle. Et les chuchotements de la chambre d'à côté. OS, Spoiler saison 6, Hilson Friendship, Amber!Fic


**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède rien, je ne me gagne pas le moindre euro :)

**Titre: **Chuchotements

**Auteur: **L'Hasardeuse

**Rating: **K

**Résumé: **Tu détestes les nuits comme celles-ci, longues et silencieuses, quand il n'y a devant toi que du temps... et _elle_. Et les chuchotements de la chambre d'à côté. OS, Spoiler saison 6, Hilson Friendship, Amber!Fic

**Note de l'auteur: **Je n'ai pas pris en compte dans cet OS, l'ex-femme devenue nouvelle petite-amie de Wilson :)

* * *

**Chuchotements**

Il fait nuit noire, tu es couché depuis quelques heures déjà et il chuchote encore dans la chambre d'à côté. Pas assez fort pour que tu dénotes ses mots mais suffisamment pour que tu saisisses l'émotion dans sa voix. Tu fronces les sourcils et vérifies l'heure à ton réveil. 2h27. Que tu sois toujours éveillé à cette heure n'est pas exceptionnel, c'est ton quotidien véritablement, mais qu'il le soit lui, et ce pour la 4ème fois cette semaine alors il y a problème. Problème puisque l'on est jeudi. Et le problème tu le connais. C'est toi. C'est e_lle_. Alors il chuchote.

Ce que tu refusais d'accepter, de voir par le passé, Mayfield te l'a imposé. Oh bien sur, peu échappait à ton observation acérée, mais ta mauvaise foi t'a toujours dissimulé le plus dur: les conséquences de tes actions. Mayfield t'a ouvert les portes d'un monde que tu as crée et rejeté. Et te voilà soudainement seul et enfermé dans cet univers. Seul, avec _elle_ et tes nombreux regrets. Seul face à eux dans l'arène de ton esprit. Tu affrontes tes démons, il les a apprivoisés: il leur chuchote.

Tu as peur. Plus honnêtement, tu n'as jamais eu aussi peur de ta vie. Pas même de ton père le jour de ton 12ème anniversaire, lorsque tu lui as craché à la figure qu'il n'était rien, qu'il n'était surtout pas ton père, ni en théorie, ni en pratique. Pas même après ton infarctus lorsque tu as ouvert les yeux sur le regard plein de remords de Stacy en salle de réveil après cette opération dont tu n'avais pas encore eu vent; alors que l'appréhension poignardait tes tripes et la douleur s'attaquait à ta jambe. _Elle_ est bien plus que ça. _Elle_ te dévore, et tu restes pétrifié. Tu as trouvé ta bête noire, sous ses chuchotements.

C'est une peur viscérale. C'est ton mental, ta fierté qui tremble de tous ses neurones devant _elle_. A chaque instant tu crains qu'_elle_ ne revienne. Tu n'es plus sous l'emprise de la Vicodin, tu as survécu à la cure de désintox', et tu continues ton bout de chemin, lentement, claudiquant, et sans drogue. Et pourtant… Pourtant chaque femme, chaque blonde, toutes paires d'yeux bleus, pâles comme _les siens_, que tu captes du coin de l'œil bloquent ton souffle dans ta poitrine prête à exploser, avant que la réalité ne s'ancre dans ton esprit : ce n'est pas _Amber_. Toute rationalisation t'a quitté, toi l'homme de science, toi l'homme de faits. Tu as cette foutue impression d'incarner Saint Thomas alors qu'il se fait passer à tabac, sous la musique de ses chuchotements.

_Elle_ est partie, tu l'as chassée, plus d'hallucinations dans ton monde. Tu te le répètes, mais tu ne l'assimiles pas. Parce que dès que ta conscience semble s'éclaircir, se laver un peu de ses pêchés, ton regard tombe sur Wilson. Ton meilleur ami qui broie du noir, malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher. Tu le connais par cœur, et tu as remarqué que ses yeux s'étaient assombris, que souvent le sourire de ses lèvres n'atteignait pas ces mêmes yeux, tu as même la certitude que quelques nouvelles rides sont apparues sur son visage de poupon. Ce qui t'aurait un jour servi de railleries te passe aujourd'hui en travers de la gorge. Ces traits fatigués, c'est _elle_ et toi qui les avez creusés. Vous avez provoqué les chuchotements.

_Elle_. _Elle_... _Elle_ était, _elle_ est compliquée, et tu l'es déjà assez pour deux. _Elle_ t'avait volé ta place, _elle_ t'avait volé la vedette, désormais _elle_ te vole une sérénité que tu crèves de connaître. _Elle_ t'a embarqué ta nonchalance, ton ignorance des conséquences, _elle_ t'a appris les remords et la culpabilité _cette garce_. Même dans sa mort, _elle_ t'agace. Surtout morte d'ailleurs. _Elle_ était déjà pénible de son vivant, mais depuis son décès tu _la_ hais encore plus. _Elle_ a disparu dorénavant, de la terre, de tes visions. Mais pas de votre vie. Certainement pas la tienne, et encore moins la sienne. La preuve en est qu'il chuchote.

Tu _la_ vois parfois encore. Souvent en fait. C'est ténu, mais bien là. Tu le sais, et tu le sens. C'est dans les yeux de ton meilleur ami. La lueur qui y brûle : c'est _son_ souvenir. Ce ne sont plus des hallucinations, pas vraiment, _elle_ n'est plus ta partenaire en crime, mais _elle_ reste ce fantôme qui te hante. Et celui auquel il chuchote.

Tu ne l'avoueras jamais à personne, au grand désarroi du Dr. Nolan, mais tu sens le poids de _sa_ mort sur tes épaules. Une vie de plus que la tienne à assumer, une mort de plus que tu as aidé à précipiter. Tu l'as nié assez longtemps, suffisamment, pour que ce que tu considérais comme une vérité perde son sens : sa mort est finalement de ta faute. Partiellement, pas entièrement, mais malgré tout, tu y as participé. A ton insu, contre ta volonté certes, mais peu importe, le résultat reste le même : il chuchote, et tu n'oses plus te laisser aller au sommeil. Morphée ressemble bien trop à _ton ancienne employée_. Et les chuchotements de la chambre d'à côté qui te tiennent éveillé te jugent coupable.

Ça te colle à la peau, à l'esprit, au cœur. Plus d'un an après l'accident, tu te réveilles toujours en sueur dans la nuit, l'estomac contracté, la bile aux lèvres, des larmes invisibles et silencieuses au coin des yeux. _Elle_ nargue chaque minute de sommeil. Tu as pourtant passé l'âge des cauchemars depuis bien longtemps. Tu ne crois plus aux monstres cachés sous ton lit, ni ceux dans ton armoire. Mais tu as peur de cette ombre qui danse dans vos mémoires à tous. De ces chuchotements qui flottent dans la nuit.

Tu ne dormiras pas cette nuit, tu le sais. Et tu te doutes qu'il en sera de même pour Jimmy Boy. Ce sont de longues heures qui s'annoncent, et comme d'habitude tu sais où vont te mener tes pensées. Peu importe que tu dormes, _elle_ est là toujours au bout de tes réflexions. Tu connais les astuces pour _l_'éviter le plus longtemps possible : Cuddy, Lucas, la médecine, ta bande de bras-cassés issus tout droit du bac à sable, tes parents aussi à la limite, mais ce n'est que retarder l'inévitable : _Elle_ est toujours là. Pas techniquement visible, mais présente. Et tu détestes les nuits comme celles-ci, quand tu n'as pas de patient pour torturer tes méninges, quand il n'y a devant toi que du temps... et _elle_. Et ses chuchotements.

[H]

Il est 6h quand tu te décides à mettre un terme à ta « nuit ». Tu te lèves sous les cris de ta jambe, attrape ta canne du bout des doigts et boîtes jusque dans la cuisine. Il est déjà là, tu l'as entendu abandonner la partie vers 5h et quelques. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vide, et une esquisse de sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui te sautent aux yeux, non, toi tu vois surtout les cernes autour de ses yeux, le rayon d'un début de soleil qui brille un peu trop sur son visage, et ce sourire t'apparaît plus comme un rictus. L'imagination n'a jamais été ton fort, tu la méprises, elle n'est rien face à la science, mais depuis l'accident chaque détail remue ton cauchemar. Les chuchotements te rendent paranoïaque. La paranoïa te rend très créatif.

La cafetière crachote devant lui, tu sursautes mais rien ne le perturbe. Pas même le bruit que tu fais en t'installant et te préparant ton repas avec ce manque de grâce et ce boucan qui te sont naturels. Tu sais qu'il pense à _elle_. Qu'il revit ces courts, mais intenses, moments qu'ils ont vécus ensemble. Il ressasse leurs rêves, leurs projets qui ont disparu en même temps qu'_elle_. **_Par ta faute_** chantonne cette petite voix dans ta tête et curieusement cette voix tu la reconnais : Cuddy. Ça ne t'étonne pas dans le fond, ta culpabilité est toujours passée par ta patronne, elle et seulement elle. Et les chuchotements.

Et ce sentiment malsain de remords t'achève toujours un peu plus. On t'avait dit, qu'avec le temps, toutes les blessures finissaient par se refermer, chez toi c'est le contraire : tu as pris ton temps pour comprendre et évaluer les dégâts, et désormais, ton cœur, cet organe que tu aurais voulu purement fonctionnel et scientifique, se tord sous la peine que ta sobriété et ta prise de conscience lui infligent. Tu n'y es pas habitué, c'est nouveau, c'est laid, c'est douloureux. Tout ce que tu exècres.

Tes gestes rendus brusques par ton agacement finissent par faire tomber ton bol de céréales sur le parquet étincelant de la cuisine, sortant définitivement ton colocataire de ses pensées. Il y a toujours ce temps de réaction : de ce moment où il pense au passé à celui où il reprend conscience d'où il est, de qui l'entoure… et de _qui _n'est plus là. Il y a cet espoir fou qui rayonne sur son visage pendant quelques secondes, ce rêve fou que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. C'est terrible, tu ne le sais que trop bien, de ne plus savoir séparer tes fantasmes et tes souvenirs, de la réalité. Puis progressivement, cette lueur est remplacée par de l'incompréhension, la réalisation pour finir par de l'acceptation. Et tu sais que ce soir les chuchotements reprendront de plus belle.

Ses yeux se voilent, et il t'adresse un sourire et hochement de tête en guise salutation. N'aurais-tu pas été le menteur que tu es tu aurais pu croire à ses mensonges, mais tu es cet enfoiré que tout le monde connais et tu _**vois**_. Et comme d'habitude alors que vos yeux se croisent, tu baisses les tiens. Ta douleur est déjà suffisamment blessante sans que tu n'essaies d'imaginer, encore moins d'assimiler, la sienne.

C'est son squelette à lui dans ton placard. C'est votre croix à porter. Mais alors en **silence**.

* * *

_En espérant que cet OS vous ait plu... :)_

_L'H._


End file.
